starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Oola
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Ryloth | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 4 ABY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Slavin, Danseres | species = Twi'lek | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,60 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Bruinrood | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = | era = }} Oola was een Twi'lek slavin en danseres die in Jabba's Palace aanwezig was in 4 ABY. Biografie Oola was een sensuele vrouwelijke Twi'lek met een lichtgroene huidskleur die opgroeide in een clan op Ryloth, gelegen in de donkere zijde van de planeet. Net als vele Twi'lek meisjes was Oola ontzettend naïef toen haar kleine clan van 800 leden op een dag werd bezocht door Bib Fortuna die op zoek was naar een geschenk voor Jabba the Hutt. Als dochter van het stamhoofd maakte Oola indruk op Fortuna met haar sensuele dansstijl. Oola had niet echt een diepgaande opvoeding gekregen, ze praatte en verstond bijvoorbeeld amper Basic, dus dansen was haar voornaamste bezigheid. Fortuna schaakte Oola samen met Sienn'rha, een ander Twi'lek meisje, en nam hen mee naar een complex waar de meisjes werden opgeleid als danseressen. Vier maand later vervoerde Fortuna, die Oola aanschouwde als een ideaal geschenk voor Jabba the Hutt, de twee Twi'leks naar Tatooine samen met zijn assistent Jerris Rudd. Oola droomde van haar luxueus leven in Jabba's Palace, omringd met mooie en adellijke figuren in pracht en praal. thumb|left|250px|Oola bij Jabba the Hutt Op Mos Eisley beval Rudd de meisjes om zich te verbergen toen er tumult uitbrak in de stad. Plotseling werden Oola en Sienn'rha ontdekt door een Mens die zichzelf Luke noemde. Luke bood aan om hen te helpen want dat hen een vreselijk lot zou te wachten staan indien ze bij Jabba zouden worden tewerkgesteld. Sienn'rha geloofde Luke en vluchtte met hem weg. Oola aarzelde maar was nog steeds steevast overtuigd dat haar een beter leven zou wachten bij Jabba. Haar droom viel echter meteen uit elkaar toen ze in het paleis arriveerde. Ze werd vastgeketend en schaars gekleed in een slavinnenpak. Oola weigerde te dansen voor Jabba maar toch hield de Hutt haar in zijn harem van danseressen nadat enkele Gamorreans zich mochten uitleven van Jabba op de hulpeloze slavin om haar een les te leren. Enkele dagen later ontmoette Oola C-3PO waardoor ze vernam dat Luke Skywalker mogelijk op weg was naar Jabba’s Palace. Yarna d'al' Gargan raadde Oola aan om te dansen om zo toch in de gratie te blijven van Jabba. thumb|right|250px|[[Lyn Me & Oola]] Op de tonen van Lapti Nek en Jedi Rocks, danste Oola misschien wel haar beste dans ooit nu ze nieuwe hoop had op haar redding. Jabba wou echter meer. Hij trok Oola dichterbij met de ketting die haar met hem verbond. Oola spartelde tegen en weigerde om dit te doen. Jabba vond dat het welletjes was geweest en opende het valluik naar de Rancor. Oola viel naar beneden en werd onder de ogen van Jabba’s bendeleden opgegeten door de Rancor... Toch bleef een deel van Oola op een bepaalde manier voortleven. Dame Needa deed zich na de dood van Jabba voor als Oola in de Gardulla Oola, een hotel en casino in Mos Eisley. Achter de Schermen *Oola werd gespeeld door Femi Taylor. Voor extra scènes in de Special Edition werd Taylor gewoon weer opgevist aangezien ze amper was verouderd in al die jaren. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Oola in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Tales from Jabba’s Palace – Novel *Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide category:Twi'leks category:Slaven category:Jabba the Hutt category:Dansers